


With Only The Memory

by hemustbeprettylo_ki



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Emotional Hurt, Emotionally Constipated Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Geralt Has Regrets, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia Loves Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia Whump, He's Just A Big Dumb Dumb, Himbo Geralt of Rivia, Hurt No Comfort, Jaskier | Dandelion Whump, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, One Shot, depends on how I feel, poor jaskier, short but not sweet, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:28:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22578607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hemustbeprettylo_ki/pseuds/hemustbeprettylo_ki
Summary: Set after the horror that was episode sixJaskier is gone. Geralt has some regrets.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia & Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 1
Kudos: 82





	With Only The Memory

**Author's Note:**

> well i am not physically dead after all (only on the inside) and im trying to get back into writing things other than dnd sessions and worlds so here,,,,have some angst that i may add to depending on the response :)))

Jaskier was gone.

The bard had left in the dead of the night whilst Geralt prowled the mountain, unable to find sleep. In his sleepless haze, Geralt had somehow missed the usually loud bard's escape.

A distant part of Geralt had hoped that Jaskier would be down at the base of the mountain, waiting faithfully beside Roach as he always was, no matter how foul the words Geralt had yelled had been.

He wasn’t.

One of the Dwarves’ horses was missing, and Geralt was missing a ~~friend~~ bard.

Finally, Geralt appeared to have run the bard off for good, and this time he doubted there would be a joyous reunion and some grand adventure in a few months' time. No, this time, Geralt had gone too far, lost in a rage at what the golden dragon had told him. Now his blunder had cost him dearly. 

A sour taste rose in the back of Geralt’s throat, the copious amounts of ale he swallowed doing nothing to disguise the bitterness he felt, nor did it soothe the ache in his chest. 

Two weeks had passed since the incident on the mountain. Geralt still winced every time he thought of the terrible words he had spat. The thought of Jaskier’s defeated, heartbroken face sent a pang of longing through his heart, so visceral he could almost feel physical pain.

Now nothing felt right. There was no solid presence babbling nonsensical things to pass the time on hunts. There was no one waiting back at the camp with hot broth and healing salves and oil. There was just Geralt and Roach. Even the old mare seemed distant from him, practically ignoring him unless there was food involved. Geralt supposed he deserved it.

Worse still, it seemed that every town Geralt visited to find work, Jaskier had been only a few days prior. According to the whispers of the townsfolk, the bard had played for only a night before venturing off the next day. Geralt missing his departure by only a few hours. The townsfolk also spoke of the empty look in Jaskier’s eyes, how when he played Toss A Coin, the song that had earned him fame, his voice was despondent and lacking the usual bouncing energy he practically vibrated with when he sang. 

_Someone hurt him,”_ an old woman, at the table next to Geralt, murmured to her companion.

Geralt cringed into his pitcher.

 _Yes,_ the voice in the back of his head hissed, _I hurt him. ~~I did this~~._

Geralt’s head thudded onto the table, his pitcher of ale forgotten as he wallowed in self-pity. Gods, if Vesemir could see him now, ~~fawning over some bard~~ feeling justifiably terrible for the cruel words he'd practically screeched at his only friend. Geralt knocked his forehead against the edge of the table in self-flagellation, thrice for good measure.

_Fuck_ , he thought.

_How the fuck could he fix this?_


End file.
